


Когда Боги сошли с ума

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ancient Greece AU, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades Levi, Humor, M/M, Persephone Eren, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Эрен, богиня весны и плодородия, оказалась далеко не юной и не совсем богиней, а благородным мужем





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Персефона!Эрен, Аид!Ривай, Зевс!Эрвин, Гера!Майк, Аполлон!Армин, Артемида!Анни, Арес!Райнер, Афродита!Криста (Хистория), Афина!Ханджи, Деметра!Микаса, Гермес!Имир, Геракл!Саша и др.   
> 2\. Автолик — сын Гермеса, король воров и «сам-себе-волк». Аид действительно дал Персефоне три зернышка граната (изображение граната фигурировал в аниме). «Дромосы» — коридоры, с помощью которых путешествовали греческие боги. «Радуйся» — ахейское приветствие, означающее «здравствуй».

В самых недрах земли, где жизни поток умолкает,  
Где воздуха, света, тепла никогда не бывает,  
Там, где воды священного Стикса во мраке текут,  
И на темных полях асфодела цветы лишь растут,  
На троне кровавом, мощенном из сотен костей,  
Сидит бог Аид во кругу своих слуг и гостей.  
«Царство Мрачного Аида»

 

— Радуйся, женишок!

Где-то в прохладных лесах Ниссейской долины заржал козодой. Ривай закрыл глаза и пересчитал всех павших в Троянской войне ахейцев. Пало их немало, но даже этого количества едва хватило, чтобы перевести дух.

Почти десятилетие просил он Громовержца забрать свою возлюбленную дочь Сашу на Олимп, но тот отговаривался ревнивой женой и древним законом, запрещающим мертвым героям жить среди богов. И все эти годы Ривай спасал от Саши вверенных его заботам обитателей Подземного Мира. 

Ни уговоры, ни приказы, ни подробнейшая инструкция по управлению миром мертвых, составленная прошлым владыкой Аида, не смогли убедить Сашу, что чудовищ, представленных в одном экземпляре, стоит хранить и беречь, а не побеждать и зажаривать на костре.

После душевного разговора за чашкой чая она с еще большим воодушевлением продолжила совершать подвиги, носясь по Аиду в шкуре Немейского Льва, а Ривай с возрастающим беспокойством взирал на тающую популяцию редких животных. 

Он уже смирился с необходимостью отослать Цербера на зиму в Египет (дядя Кенни относился с большим почтением к священным животным), когда вернулась Имир с радостной вестью. 

Эрвин заберет свою вечно голодную дочь, но взамен Ривай должен взять в жены плод его тайной страсти — юную Эрен. 

Ситуация в подземном мире требовала немедленного разрешения; и он, как правитель, мог поступиться своими принципами (а также монашеским образом жизни) и привести в дом жену. Ривай обреченно кивнул, и Имир упорхнула, истерически хохоча. 

И сейчас, поджариваясь на чертовом солнцепеке в своем черном плаще с меховым воротником (в Аиде гуляли сквозняки), он остро осознал всю поспешность своего согласия. 

Эрен, богиня весны и плодородия, оказалась далеко не юной и не совсем богиней, а благородным и полуголым мужем. Эрен был бос, не чурался вина и, судя по все еще заживающим синякам и ушибам, вел крайне насыщенный образ жизни. На шее он таскал ключ, на нечесаной голове — венок из полевых цветов и трав, а на широких плечах у него сидели бабочки.   
Эрен скалился (Ривай никак не мог назвать это улыбкой), демонстрируя ряд белоснежных зубов и ямочки на щеках, а также опирался на палицу внушительных размеров, напомнив Риваю одновременно могучего Ахилла и Автолика в их юные годы. Разглядывая своего супруга, Ривай чувствовал, как возвращается было покинувшая его вместе с Сашей головная боль.

— КЛЯНУСЬ БРОВЯМИ ТУЧЕГОНИТЕЛЯ, НЕ ТРОГАЛ Я ЭТУ ЖЕНЩИНУ!

Породистые скакуны Ривая вздрогнули от дикого вопля, преисполненного боли, и потянули колесницу в темную дыру еще не закрытого Дромоса. Несмотря на свою ужасающую наружность и привычку изрыгать ядовитое пламя, лошади предпочитали избегать конфликтов.  
Ривай не успел и поводья натянуть — а Эрен уже стоял у его колесницы и ласково трепал адских скакунов за ушами. Кони мертво встали и косились на Эрена влюбленными глазами.   
«Если нравится лошадям, значит, славный малый», — успокоился Ривай, а Петра, любимая кобыла, осторожно фыркнула Эрену в волосы.   
Эрен гладил лошадей и улыбался, с хитрецой поглядывая на Ривая, и губы Ривая подергивались от желания улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Берт, Бертик, ты где? — вопящий был настойчив. Ривай прищурился: глаза еще не привыкли к солнечному свету. В тени раскидистой яблони ползало нечто. Нечто было очень грязное, абсолютно голое и почему-то в шлеме с роскошными перьями. Кое-как поднявшись, оно опасно покачнулось и побрело вглубь леса, горестно завывая: — Выходи, я не обижу. Папочка тебя люююбииит. 

Эрена, кажется, совсем не волновало происходящее. Закончив поглаживать лошадей, он незаметно для Ривая переместился в колесницу и теперь стоял рядом. Глаза его светились непонятным Риваю восторгом. 

— Кто это? — Ривай проводил нелепое создание сочувствующим взглядом.

— Райнер. — Эрен улыбнулся и придвинулся чуть ближе. — Он заглядывает иногда. Поболтать. 

— Поболтать? — не поверил Ривай. 

— Ну, и это тоже. У него работа тяжелая, как у тебя.

Ривай хотел возмутиться и сказать, что не бывает работы тяжелей, чем у него, — но вдруг смутился. Эрен смотрел на него так, будто знал наперед все, что Ривай собирался сказать. Поэтому Ривай промолчал. У него имелись проблемы с общением, так ему всегда говорила мать.

— Я рад, что ты согласился. Я очень тебя ждал. — Эрен без предупреждения закинул руку ему на плечо и уткнулся холодным носом в ухо. — Ты хорошо пахнешь. 

Ни сбросить загребущую конечность с плеча, ни потребовать у Эрена объяснений Риваю так и не удалось. Лошади рванули с места, и он едва успел схватить поводья. Под чей-то оглушительный вой они влетели в Подземное Царство.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Мрачненько тут у тебя. Сыро, темно и ветер дует. Теперь понятно, почему ты такой бледный. Тебе надо чаще бывать на свежем воздухе.

Наверно, мудрые ахейские женщины правы. Они всегда говорили, что в жены сыновья выбирают женщин, похожих на своих матерей. Эрен был совсем не женщиной, но сейчас напоминал Риваю Кушель. Она тоже переживала из-за его вредной работы. Подземное царство — не самое веселое и гостеприимное место. Глубоко под землей, вдали от солнечного света и тепла. Ледяные реки, летучие мыши и воющие от тоски души. Ривай не знал никого, кто захотел бы провести здесь вечность.

— Ты построил стену, чтобы души не разбегались?! Здорово! 

Он даже икнул от удивления. Эрен продолжал заинтересованно оглядываться вокруг и крутиться на колеснице. Ривай опасался, что увлекшись местными красотами, Эрен попросту выпадет. И только потому, что опасался за сохранность его костей, он схватил Эрена за шиворот и подтащил к себе.

— Осторожно, — они как раз пролетали над студеными водами Леты. — Это река забвения. Если упадешь в нее, потеряешь память. 

— Навсегда? — переспросил Эрен и зачем-то положил голову ему на плечо. Учитывая разницу в росте, это было несколько неудобно. И, наверно, они смотрелись глупо. 

— Навсегда, — подтвердил Ривай и встал на цыпочки. Он не хотел, чтобы у Эрена затекла шея. — Из Леты пьют души, чтобы больше не помнить о своей жизни наверху. 

— А если выпьет бог? Он тоже все забудет?

Глаза Эрена горели странным восторгом, а щеки покраснели. Ривай дотронулся до его лба. Ривай никогда не слышал, чтобы простуда проявлялась так быстро. Он приобнял Эрена за плечи, разделяя с ним тепло.

— Я бы не стал пробовать на твоем месте, — честно посоветовал он.  
Внизу Харон приветственно махал веслом. Ривай кивнул в ответ, рассматривая несчастные души на лодке. 

— Я не для себя. Я для друга, — донеслось до Ривая хриплое бормотание Эрена. — Сколько здесь рек?

— Всего пять.

— Покажешь мне все прямо сейчас.

И Ривай не нашел причины ему отказать.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Эрен обживался с пугающей быстротой. Он занял половину кровати Ривая, забрал себе половину одежды и сидел на его троне, когда Ривай отсутствовал. И на скорейшей брачной церемонии тоже настоял он. У подобной спешки наверняка была причина, а может, и несколько. Но Эрен отказывался говорить, предоставив Риваю возможность догадаться самому. Ривай любил загадки.

Саму церемонию Ривай запомнил надолго. В большой зал явились все обитавшие в подземном царстве звери, птицы и чудовища. Харон пел свадебные хоралы и фальшивил, Эмпуса поднесла Эрену новый венок из бледных асфоделей и даже не пыталась высосать из него кровь, как обычно поступала с молодыми юношами. Цербер собирался облизать всего Эрена (в который раз), и Ривай едва успел его оттащить. 

Ривай чувствовал себя неуютно. Нежеланный ребенок, сожранный собственным отцом, нелюбимый брат, сосланный править самым угрюмым царством, страшный бог, ненавидимый смертными, мог ли он (со всем его зверинцем) быть желанным. Но Эрен смотрел на него и улыбался, и Ривай начинал верить в сказки. 

Неприятности начались позже, за пиршеством, после третьей чаши вина.

— Странное чудовище вида безобразного, — Эрен даже подскочил от описания, и Ривай успокаивающе положил руку на его плечо. По его мнению, Эрен излишне нервничал. — Смущает мертвые души.

Нифа уставилась в пол:

— Простите, Владыка.

— Какого черта! — Эрен грозно сдвинул брови. Ривай спрятал усмешку за чашей вина: он уже знал ответ.— В смысле, что оно делает?

— Подглядывает за ними из-за стены.

Эрен резко встал из-за стола и целеустремленно зашагал к выходу. Ривай тяжело вздохнул и отправился следом.

Бертольд действительно стоял за стеной и растерянно оглядывался. В облике великана у него всегда возникали проблемы с навигацией. Он все время промахивался с местом назначения, оказываясь вместо чертогов Райнера в чертогах Ривая. Ривай подозревал, что причина промахов в плохой артикуляции. И если бы не безгрешные души, которые с истошными визгами носились по лугам Леты с криками: «Титан! Титан! Мы все умрем! Спасите, помогите!» — Ривай бы позволил Бертольду постоять подольше. Развлечений в Аиде было немного. А непонимающее лицо Бертольда было бесценно. 

Сам убраться из мира мертвых Бертольд не мог. Действовало древнее правило. Попав в Аид, покинуть его ты можешь только с разрешения Владыки. А за Риваем водилась странная привычка. Он не любил возвращать то, что попало ему в руки. Только Саша стала исключением. 

В этот раз все обернулось иначе. Точнее, Эрен обернулся в мускулистого титана с такой же нечесаной головой, как и в человеческом обличии, и бросился в рукопашную на Бертольда. 

Ривай и не знал, что Эрен еще и бог-оборотень. Может Имир упоминала об этом, когда перечисляла все достоинства его будущей невесты, но Ривай тогда невнимательно слушал. 

Бертольд сначала обрадовался собрату и даже попытался его обнять. Но когда Эрен вцепился в его ногу, он смутился и вырос в размерах в четыре раза. Ривай захохотал. Давно он так не веселился.

— Не. Позволю. Испортить. Мою. Свадьбу. И. Домой. Не. Вернусь.

В отличие от Бертольда, у Эрена в титаническом облике с артикуляцией проблем не возникало.

— Оставьте. Меня. В. Покое.

Он вцепился зубами Бертольду чуть выше колена и отпускать не собирался. 

— Ыыыы.

Что хотел ответить Бертольд — навсегда осталось тайной. Он стряхнул Эрена, и тот полетел в стену. Впечатавшись в нее головой, Эрен сполз в серую траву и остался там лежать. 

Ривай вытер слезы с глаз и вмешался.

Поднялся могильный ветер. Он подхватил Бертольда и потащил к выходу из Аида. 

Ривай нашел Эрена посреди белоснежных асфоделей. Он тяжело дышал и лежал навзничь, уставившись в темный свод. Там вдалеке мерцали звезды. Они были фальшивыми. Ривай сам их развесил. 

Ривай осторожно опустился на колени, слегка потрепал Эрена за щеку и, не дождавшись реакции, поднял его на руки. Эрен оказался совсем легким. И прекрасно умещался у него на руках, словно был создан для этого.

— У тебя красивые мешки под глазами, — вдруг очень четко сказал Эрен. — И я... я хотел бы в них утонуть. 

Ривай споткнулся от неожиданного комплимента, и они с Эреном полетели в траву, больно стукнувшись лбами. Эрен придавил ему коленом живот, а потом отдавил и все остальное, пытаясь скатиться. Ривай остановил его, запустив руки в его волосы и удерживая на месте. Он никогда не видел настолько совершенное и дикое существо.

Ривай не знал, когда в подземном мире появились бабочки. Но он был уверен — одна, ярко-голубая, взлетела с плеча Эрена, когда его губы осторожно коснулись рта Ривая. 

Брачной ночью Эрен спал как убитый. Видимо, превращения отнимали почти всю энергию. Ривай поправил одеяло на его обнаженных плечах и лег рядом. Из большого зала все еще доносилось пьяное пение Харона.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

На следующее утро их посетили родственники — то ли с поздравлениями, то ли с уговорами. Эрен не пустил их во дворец (и правильно сделал), а принимал на заднем дворе, где Харон (вместо того, чтоб возить души мертвых через Стикс) выкопал несколько грядок. В плетеной корзине на скамье лежали луковицы и леечка.

За спиной Эрена стоял мертвый вяз. На ветвях его набухли почки, и Ривай не сомневался — через несколько дней появится первая листва. Бабочки, цветы, проснувшиеся деревья. Ривай чувствовал, как медленно тают ледники и становится теплей. Подземный мир менялся. В Аид пришла весна. И Ривай чувствовал, как и в нем самом пробуждается нечто очень странное, теплое. Он боялся назвать это чувство.

В черной тунике и с забранными в хвост волосами Эрен разительно отличался от полуголого разбойника из Ниссейской долины. Опираясь на лопату, он внимательно слушал своих тетушек и мачеху, точнее, отчима. 

— Он тебя обижает? Нарушает твои права на свободу передвижения? Хорошо ли он с тобой обращается? Может, ты хотел бы повидаться с матерью? — Эрен отрицательно качал головой, и Майк стремительно чиркал что-то на бумаге. Не иначе, заполнял свой опросник Бога домашнего очага. 

Ривай не выдержал и эффектно появился во дворе. Но никто не заметил, кроме Эрена. Тот сразу обернулся и зачем-то взял его за руку. Ривай сжал его пальцы. 

— Майк, Ханджи, Хистория, чем обязан?

— Вечно ты подкрадываешься незаметно, — Хистория посмотрела на него с укором. — Это даже неприлично. От страха у меня появляются морщинки, и это плохо влияет на мой настрой. Я должна дарить людям любовь. 

— Он Бог смерти. Он должен быть таким. Незаметным и внезапным, — Ханджи широко улыбнулась и попыталась зайти Риваю за спину. — Что у тебя там? Покажи.

«Чертова баба. Догадалась». 

Ривай спрятал за спину гранат. После яблока раздора у его гостей были сложные отношения с фруктами. Ривай хорошо знал историю, поэтому не хотел для Эрена еще больших неприятностей. Не хватало, чтобы и в этот раз они перессорились, решая, кто из них троих самый прекраснейший.

— Держи свой нос подальше от моих дел, — предупредил Ривай. — Эрен, дай мне лопату. 

Эрен улыбнулся, но лопату не дал. Он не хотел окончательно портить отношения с семьей. 

— По Олимпу слух пошел, что ты чужих детей подворовываешь! — Майк ухмыльнулся и продемонстрировал пергамент. — Вот, анонимную жалобу на тебя написали. 

Ривай даже не успел ничего сказать. Эрен покраснел и выпалил первым: 

— Он никого не крал. Я решил все сам. Вон, Хисторию спросите. Вы же за этим ее притащили.

Хистория сильнее закуталась в кружевную мантию. 

— Дует тут у вас. Простыну. Кто меня лечить будет? У Райнера на уме одни воинские утехи. Десятилетиями нос домой не кажет. Ну, что вы так на меня все смотрите? По любви у них. По любви.

Ханджи достала свое перо и вручила Майку.

— Записывай давай. Брак заключен по воле Богов и обоюдному согласию. Я подтверждаю. Пусть подавятся. 

Она открыла Дромос и насильно впихнула туда бормочущего Майка и дрожащую Хисторию. Подождав, пока они скроются, она деловито подошла к Эрену и прижала его к груди. 

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что у Микасы связи на Олимпе. Ты не сможешь прятаться от нее вечно. Но хуже всего не это. Своей свадьбой вы нарушили мировой баланс. Весна должна будет вернуться на Землю. Вот увидишь. И еще: я вас поздравляю. 

Отпустив Эрена, она направилась к Риваю с теми же намерениями, но тот предупредительно покачал головой. Он не любил, когда его трогали. 

— Торопись. У вас мало времени.

Она обернулась совой и упорхнула, больно ударив Ривая крылом по голове. 

— Что она имела в виду?

Ривай протянул Эрену гранат. 

— Если ты съешь его, — Ривай сам удивился, насколько хриплым стал его голос. — Если ты его съешь, — повторил он, — то сможешь остаться здесь навсегда. Со мной.

Эрен разломил фрукт пополам, испачкав красным соком пальцы. Ривай, не отрываясь, смотрел, как у него во рту исчезло несколько зерен. 

Губы Эрена были кислыми. Губы Эрена были сладкими. Губы Эрена были всем, чего когда-либо хотел Ривай.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Ты мне снился, — сердце Эрена нервно билось под его ладонью. — Сколько я себя помню, — Ривай оторвался от его шеи и положил голову ему на грудь, отдыхая. Пальцы Эрена запутались в его волосах. 

— И в моих снах ты был со мной, — Ривай позволил рукам Эрена бродить по его телу. 

— Я ждал этих снов и надеялся, что однажды ты действительно придешь и заберешь меня. 

— И я забрал.

Ривай внимательно посмотрел на Эрена и улыбнулся.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Ханджи была права абсолютно во всем. В мире нарушился порядок. Сезоны перестали сменять друг друга, и наверху, в большом мире, наступила долгая зима. Эрвин прислал Имир с горестной вестью: Эрену придется вернуться на Землю и провести там две трети года, и только одну треть он сможет быть с Риваем в Подземном Мире.

За Эреном пришли раньше, чем они ожидали. Только вчера Харон срезал первые розы. Они выросли удивительного черного цвета, с белоснежной каймой на тонких лепестках, а сейчас Эрен и Ривай вместе стояли на стене, и теплый ветер грустно трепал подолы их одеяний. 

Эрвин не смог удержать Микасу еще на один день, и та все же спустилась в Аид. 

Глаза Эрена покраснели от едва сдерживаемых злых слез, а Ривай упрямо смотрел перед собой, сжимая руку Эрена в своей руке. 

За стеной сидел погрустневший Бертольд. Он тоже пришел провожать Эрена. Раз в неделю они встречались в очередном дурацком поединке и попеременно проигрывали друг другу.

Первым делом Микаса отвесила Эрену подзатыльник, а потом сгребла в охапку и так бы и унесла наверх, не дав попрощаться, если бы не вежливое покашливание Близнецов.

— Эрен, мы опаздываем. 

Дромос уже гостеприимно светился. 

— Еще минуту, — попросил Эрен и обнял Ривая, уткнувшись носом в его шею.

Ривай крепко обнял его в ответ.

— Я вернусь, — прошептал Эрен. — Весна всегда опаздывает, но зима приходит вовремя.

Ривай кивнул и потрепал волосы Эрена. Он знал — Эрен обязательно вернется. А если он соскучится, то поднимется к нему наверх сам. В конце концов, Ханджи оставила ему мазь от солнечных ожогов.


End file.
